


Happy Accident * ON HIATUS *

by Pucca25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Big Brothers, College Student, F/M, First Time, High School, Love, No Smut, Protective Older Brothers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca25/pseuds/Pucca25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru (TK) finally gets the guts to ask Hikari (Kari) out on a date but things don't go quite as he had planned. however he can't decide whether that is a good or a bad thing.</p>
<p>* on hiatus until further notice (aka until I get my digimon mojo back) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> OK so first of all I'm new to this site so hi. anyways this is one of my first fanfics it is a takari love story based on a drawing done by Sikicool she is an artist on deviantART the picture is called: Heaven - Takari. I'm not quite sure how to add the link but you can just look her up.  
> but I hope you like it.  
> please let me know what you think and how i can improve. comments and koutos are much appreciated!! :D
> 
> so my writing style is kind of weird so I will give you guys a key:
> 
> anything that is in italics is what someone is thinking  
> anything that is underlined is being screamed/yelled  
> anything that is in bold is being yelled even louder (except for the titles and what not)
> 
> also posted on fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10547320/1/Happy-Accident

He stood there, just around the corner, watching her as she pulled her history book out of the locker. His palms were sweating and shaking uncontrollably. _I’m going to do it, this time I'm really going to do it!_ He thought to himself as he rounded the corner

“Oh, hi TK. What’s up?” The brunet girl asked as she fiddled with the corner of her textbook

“I … um… I wanted to … um … ask you…” he stammered, doing whatever he could to avoid eye contact

“You ok TK? Is something wrong?” She asked as she tilted her head slightly and a small smile appeared on her face “its ok you can ask me anything.” She said as she took his hand

“Well … would you go on a date with me?!” He blurted out, yanking his hand away. She looked at him with an expression that was a mix of shock and excitement. Suddenly he found himself wrapped in her arms as she held him tight.

“I thought you would never ask.” She whispered in his ear as she let go of him. She started to walk away when suddenly she stopped and from over her shoulder shouted back at him, “I'll see you Saturday at 8:00.” 

Even long after she was gone he just stood there in shock and disbelief. _She said yes_ he thought to himself, “She said yes!” He said again but this time aloud.

Just as he did, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him “Hey TA you ok? Can you hear me?” His blonde hair fluttered as he spun around to see who had awoken him from his trance.

“Davis!” He exclaimed “oh my god! Davis, she said yes! I mean I can’t believe that she actually said yes! I mean she really said yes, I mean, I never …”

“What on earth are you talking about? Who said yes and what did they say yes to?” Davis interrupted with a confused sideways smirk

After he had calmed himself a bit, he replied with a smirk “Kari,” He said “Kari said yes, we have a date this Saturday at 8:00 pm” Davis stood there blinking in disbelief, stammering as he tried to speak, but nothing he said even came close to being classified as a word. Just then, the late bell rang and TK realized that he was late for his last class of the day. He quickly said goodbye to Davis and bolted down the hall.

As the clock approached 8:00 pm and he approached her house, he realized one major thing that he had forgotten _her brother!_ He slammed on the breaks as he rounded the last corner and turned onto her street, _He was home from college to visit her!_ _Holy crap he is never going to allow this!_ He arrived at her house and was about to ring the bell when his body froze. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He then told himself that it would only happen if he rang that bell so he managed to move his hand those last few inches and ring the bell. It was only a second before the door swung open and standing in front of him was the one person that he didn't want to see that night. “Tai!” He gulped as the older brother of his date wrapped his arm around his neck, practically putting him in a headlock. Tai dragged him inside and sat him down on the sofa with a forceful push. TK looked up at the college student that was towering over him. He gulped as Tai started to speak

“Now TK…. Kari tells me that you two have something special planned for tonight,” he said with an unusually calm voice that, for some reason, scared TK even more than if he had been yelling.

“Um … yeah we were going to see a movie” he managed to say without his voice shaking too much. 

“Well I hope you two have fun and don't stay out too late.” He said. His calm voice was really starting to scare TK now. Just as TK was about respond Kari walked out of her room and instantly gave her brother a frown as she saw him standing over TK.

“Kari, we were just getting caught up and TK was mentioning how you two were going to see a movie, isn't that right TK?” Tai asked with a fake smile.

“Um… yeah that’s right.” He said trying to look less petrified then he really was.

“Come on TK let’s get going.” She said pushing her brother aside and pulling the blonde-haired 18 year old out the door, slamming it behind them. “Sorry about that.” She said as they walk down the hall of her apartment building to the elevator.

“It’s fine … I'm fine” he said without looking at her. They got to the movies with just enough time to buy some popcorn, a large coke, and find their seats before the movie starts. After the movie, TK was driving Kari home when she told him that she would rather hang out at his place for a little while, just to get away from her brother, even if it was just for a little while. He knew that it was a bad idea but he just couldn't tell her no. They soon arrived at his apartment and he welcomed her inside. She looked around and immediately asked where his mom was.

“She is away on a business trip.” He said matter of factually with a slight smile. As they talked about everything and nothing at all, they didn't really notice how late it was getting. As Kari talked, he couldn't help but drift away into his feelings until all of a sudden he leaned in and cut her off with a kiss as he started too leaned back out of the kiss he felt himself being pulled back in.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, older brothers, and surprise visitors...  
> what could possibly go wrong!

Chapter 2: Oops

            The next thing he knew he was waking up to the sun shining in through his bedroom window. As he opened his eyes half awake and looked to the other side of his bed his eyes grew wide and he rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling in astonishment. _Holy shit Tai is going to kill me_ he thought as he looked over at the brown haired girl (no women) lying next to him in his bed. He couldn’t believe what had happened to him last night; he had actually slept with Kari! All of a sudden, he heard a loud pounding on his apartment door and someone furiously yelling his name from the other side.

“ **TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” The voice thundered this was enough to wake Kari from her deep sleep, it also took her a minute to realize what was going on but she quickly figured it out

“Oh god!” She whispered as she looked to the blonde that was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands

“I’m dead! I’m so dead!” He said repeatedly as the banging and yelling continued in the background. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms over his bare shoulders

“So you regret what happened?” She said with a sly smile forming on her lips

“No.” He replied putting his arm around hers

“But your right he’s going to kill you” she said with a laugh and he couldn’t help but laugh a long when all of a sudden her brother’s foot came bursting through his front door with him soon following. “Shit!” Said TK as Tai came bursting into his bedroom

“Shit is right you little baster!” He bellowed his face red with anger.

“Tai calm down” the young brown-haired woman said quietly as she watched the ground.

“Kari get dressed and go wait in my car, I will talk to you in a minute!” He said trying not to yell

“I’m not going anywhere!” She said standing between her brother and her lover “I won’t let you hurt him! It was just as much my choice as it was his and the truth is that you have no say in this matter at all!” Just then, they all turned as they heard a familiar voice from the hallway

“Whoa, what the hell happened here?” The voice said with concern “Hey Teeks you ok? You know, when I decided to pop in for a surprise visit I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting the door to be kicked in. Hey Teeks, come on answer me!” Out of the blue, a tall blonde haired good-looking young man enters the room and stops mid step as he saw what was happening. “Oh shit!” Was about all he could manage to say before he was cut off.

“Matt get out of here now!!” Tai roared as he turned back towards TK.

“Ok, Hold on Tai, calm down. This doesn’t have to end badly.” Says Matt as he sets down his bags and starts walking towards the furious older brother

“Matt I’m warning you for the last time get out!”

“Like hell I’ll get out! I’m not going to let you murder my little brother!” He barked as he grabs Tai’s arm

“Get off of me!” He howled tossing a punch that nearly misses Matt’s head. The next thing the young couple knew their brothers were on the ground trying to punch the living daylights out of each other. Kari stood there, wrapped in the sheet off TK’s bed, holding the hand of her first love as tightly as she could; then, without warning, she burst into tears and collapsed onto the ground. The two brothers stopped fighting and looked at their siblings, as the brunette cried and the blonde rocked her in his arms. It was then that Tai realized how deep the bond between light and hope was and how much that _boy_ really cared for her, not just her body. Without a word, Tai got up and staggered out of the room with Matt trailing close behind.

“Hey you ok?” Asked the golden haired brother as they entered the hallway

“No.” His friend replied flatly before taking off into a sprint. He bolted down the hallway trying to get as far away from this befuddling situation, his friend, and, most of all, his sister as he could. A few minutes later Matt came back into the room, in which he found both his idiot brother and his brother’s first love dressed and sitting on the end of the bed holding hands, as if they expected him to be coming back.

“Kari, can I please have some time alone with my brother?” Matt said in the calmest voice he could manage

“You going to be ok?” She asked looking deep into the bright blue eyes of her forbidden lover

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I guess I’ll see at school tomorrow, you know, if we both live that long” he said with a small chuckle and a slight smile. He turned to his brother as she walked out the door. He started to open his mouth to explain but his older brother cut him off

“What the **HELL** were you thinking TK?” He hollered

“I don’t know!” He screamed back “I don’t … I just don’t know” he said as he burst into tears.

His brother sat down next to him on the bed and put his arm around his shoulder “Well now that we got that out of the way I only have one more thing to say to you” matt said, as he looked down at his little brother “nice one.” TK didn’t know whether Matt’s statement was one of pride or that of ridicule but judging from his brother’s smile it was a little of both. “You know in all the years that I’ve known Tai, I have never been able to make him that angry. No matter how hard I tried. You’re lucky that I decided to drop by otherwise you would be dead right now” he said with a chuckle. TK unhooked his brother’s arm from around him and flopped backwards onto the bed

“Shit, I really screwed up this time, didn’t I?” He said his hands covering his bright azure eyes. “Crap”

“I’d have to agree with you on that one,” said his brother as he fell back onto the bed beside him. They both stared at the ceiling in absolute silence for the next hour.

Meanwhile Kari managed to catch up to her brother when he stopped at the park. She sat down next to him on the bench. “Hey.” She said “I’m sorry for what I said earlier”

“Don’t apologize … when you meant it” he replied without looking at her. They sat there in silence for a little while until finally he looked over at her as tears formed at the base of his eyes “the truth is your right, it is your choice and none of my business what happens in your love life.” She looked back into his deep chocolate eyes as they glistened with tears.

 “I love him.” She said bluntly, as she looked at her shoes “and … and he loves me.” Her brother gently lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

“I know.” He whispered


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, but can you really keep this big of a story under wraps in high school!!

Chapter 3:  School

She rushed through the crowed hallways of their high school, scanning every face that went by but out of the thousands of people that she passed, she couldn’t find the only face that she really wanted to see. The day went on and so did her search, as she sat in each class and the seconds seemed to sluggishly tick by, she anxiously awaited for the bell to ring so she could continue her search. It wasn’t until she entered the lunchroom that she found her target and a wave of relief washed over her as she started walking over to him. That feeling of relief was almost immediately replaced with a more intense feeling of dread as she noticed that he was sitting with the other digidestined children. All sorts of questions started to buzz around in her head, _what had he told them? What were they talking about? How was she going to bring it up now?_ As soon as she was within earshot of the table, they all stopped talking and stared at her “What?” She gulped

“Sooo, Kari…” the girl with lilac hair said in a curious tone “how was your date last night?”

“What!? Why!?” stammered the brunette as she sat down next to her best friend

“So, something did happen?” a boy with navy blue hair exclaimed, “no wonder TK won’t tell us anything” Kari gave TK a panicked look as her so called ‘friends’ interrogated her about the one night that she will never forget and hoped she would never have to talk about ever again.

“Hey Kari, can I talk to you for a minute?” Asked TK as the others leaned in towards them “Alone!” He said sternly glaring at the others. They managed to find a spot in the lunchroom with no one around, that might be due to the fact that it was right next to the compost dumpster, but at least they were alone “what are we going to do now they won’t stop until we surrender?”

“I know but we can’t tell them what happened, at least not without it ending up on the Five O’clock News,” whispered Kari

“I know, I mean Yolei has the title of gossip queen for a reason” TK responded

“Yeah and it is physically impossible for Ken to keep anything from Yolei” Kari said with a laugh

“I swear she has some kind of mind control the way she can get information out of people.” He said as he started laughing too

“I know right, even if we swore them to secrecy this is too big of a story for them not to spread it.” She said continuing to laugh

“Yeah and I’m lucky that your brother hasn’t killed me yet so I don’t feel like pushing my luck by having it spread around the school.” The blonde–haired man replied

“I’d have to agree with you there. We need a way to ether get them off our backs or somehow keep it from spreading if we do tell them.” She said as she started to think

“Or we could find a way to keep your brother in the dark.” He said with a smirk “when is your brother leaving to go back to college?”

“He is leaving Wednesday night” she replied

“Ok today is Monday, so that means that we have to keep it a secret for at least two and a half more days.” TK said as he counted the days in his head, “we can keep Yolei busy for that long right?” They devised a plan for avoiding Yolei and her questions; if distractions didn’t work, they would just walk away. 

 

            It was Wednesday night and Kari and her family was saying their goodbyes to her older brother as he packed up his car with useless junk that he left at home when he left for college at the beginning of the school year. “Good luck” said his mom

“Drive safe” said his dad

“I will.” He said “oh yeah, Kari try to stay out of trouble ok?”

“No promises.” She replied with a small chuckle as she wrapped him in a tight embrace. As he drove off, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. _He is finally gone, I still don’t want to tell anyone what happened but now at least TK’s life isn’t in danger if it does get out._ She was suddenly dragged away from her thoughts as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder “huh?” she said as she turned around

“Your cell phone is ringing honey.” Said her mom pointing to her jacket pocket

“Hello?” Kari said as she put the phone to her ear

“Kari! Thank god you picked up” a panicked voice said from the other end of the phone

“TK?” she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice “calm down what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you” he said his voice was rough and out of breath as if he had just ran a marathon “is there somewhere that we can meet?”

“Ok, meet me, um… on the basketball court near the park” she said with concern

“Ok bye.” He said quickly as he hung up the phone. It was almost 9:00pm when he finally arrived at the court

“Where have you been you call me in a panic and ask to meet me right away, then you have me standing here for almost two hours. What the heck is wrong with you?” she exclaimed with frustration

“I’m sorry but we have a big problem” he said still out of breath “somehow, I don’t know how, but someone, I don’t know who, they told her. I mean, I don’t know who would…”

“TK calm down you’re not making any sense.” She interrupted “now take a couple breaths and tell me what happened from the beginning.” She said motioning for him to have a seat on a nearby bench. He took a seat on the bench next to her and after a couple of deep breaths started to tell his story

“So I’m watching TV and then all of a sudden the phone rings.” He said

“Ok so what’s wrong with that?” she interrupted

“Nothing, it is who was on the other end of the phone that’s the issue.” He continued, “So I answer the phone but as soon as I pick up a voice on the other end starts screaming at me asking me why I didn’t tell them, and what was wrong with me. Eventually the person calmed down enough that I could figure out who it was and it was Yolei somehow she found out what had happened on our date! Oh man, if this gets out I am dead, not to mention that both mine and your reputations will be ruined.”

“Calm down TK my brother left already so you aren’t going to die and I don’t care about my reputation or what anyone thinks, ok?”

“That’s what I thought at first but your brother isn’t the issue.” He said

“What do you mean?” she asked

“There is a flaw in our plan to wait for Tai to go back to college till we tell anyone.” He said as he started to hyperventilate

“What do you mean what flaw?” she asked now even she was starting to get worried

“Your parents!” he said astonished at the fact that she hadn’t figured that out

“Oh crap, your right we forgot about what my parents would say,” she said equally shocked at her own ignorance. For the next hour, they tried to think of some way to fix this, but they both came up empty. Eventually they both agreed that it was too late to do anything about it tonight so they agreed to meet before first period tomorrow outside the school gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on hiatus from this story for now

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10547320/1/Happy-Accident


End file.
